


Helmet

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba is a father, Bounty Hunters, But then he grows up, Fatherhood, In a way, Kid!Kylo, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Revenge, Revenge gone wrong, kid!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: Stolen by a bounty hunter from infancy, Ben Solo never grew up a the son of the famed Leia Organa and Han Solo.Or Boba raises Ben/Kylo AU because yeah.





	Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> Here, here! I tried and this is what came out of my fingertips. Hope anyone who reads this, likes it. XD

Boba was starting to regret ever kidnapping the little brat. Especially knowing who his parents were. Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, nephew to Luke Skywalker. The heroes that defeated the Empire.  And who tossed him into the Sarlacc Pits on Tatooine. Boba utterly hated the little spawns familial ties. Yet here he had the sobbing infant in his arms, trying to sooze the gluttonous screams being elicited.    
Not an hour into having abducted the infant did Boba wish he’d executed another form of revenge. Killing Han, leaving Leia a widow, the baby fatherless, and the Jedi master brotherless. And Boba would not deny he has done awful, truly scummy things but being an infant slayer was not something he’d want to add to his ‘titles’. No, he purposely took the boy to make his enemies suffer and to show that they were never truly safe. That just because they now stood on the winning side, that their positions could deflect any possible dangers. Boba snickered at the thought of Leia sobbing into the arms of her husband and the Jedi trying to control his inner rage at how useless he was in preventing the kidnapping of his nephew. And Han, Boba hoped Han felt like the most pathetic father the galaxy has ever known.    
Fett realized while contemplating the state of his enemies, that the ship had gone quiet. Looking down at the baby, he saw little Ben asleep. The boy had a mop of thick black hair on his head with big ears for an infant his age. He knew he’d have to soon go venture into a small market in some outer rim planet in search of supplies and food. Ben was, what? Six months olds, surely he is able to survive without milk by now. Boba groaned deeply, knowing he knew more about the intricacy of being a Bantha herder than being a caregiver.    
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
“Kylo! Stop running this instance!” A voice yelled out from within a thicket of trees. A young boy with bouncy, black hair only giggled and kept sprinting onwards. The boy turned his head slightly to look back but made a mistake in doing so. Not a second passed before the boy tripped and rolled down a slim decline. Kylo tumbled down and managed to get scratched up.  The man chasing him looked down in worry and annoyance. He went downwards to the boy and saw the child with teary eyes.   
“Are you okay, son?” He asked, kneeling to access the damage closely. Kylo sniffed and tried to bend his left leg but winced. His knee was bloody.    
“This is why I told you not to run, there are too many roots to trip over. Not to mention the amount of wildli-” He paused when he heard the boy sob out.    
“I’m sorry, daddy! I j-just wanted to f-find the shipment first! But I messed up. I am sorry, don’t hate me.” Kylo said through tears and a runny nose. Boba sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him up. He groaned when he felt his back click. He was getting too old to lift up the child anymore. 

Boba had taken up some assignment from small mobster in a outer rim planet, the mission was to retrieve a shipment of goods from a fallen starship. It had crashed do due  unknown reasons. The planet the ship was said to have crashed on rivalved the green life of Dagobah. This planet was teeming with insects, swamp creatures. It was not a place for child to be in. But luckily, Kylo wasn’t any ordinary child.   
Not long after Boba had taken the boy as an infant, did he realized that the child was force sensitive. Fett had to go out of his way to read up on force sensitive beings. He soon learned that they were adept to sensing danger and knowing when things were to turn badly. They could sense and peek into others mind, even alter another's thoughts. Boba had always known about the Jedi and the powers they held, but raising a child who held so much power was different. There was more to it than lifting rocks and using the ‘Jedi mind trick’. Kylo, as Boba called the boy now, it would have been foolish to not have renamed him, was gifted. Boba was not one tiny bit force sensitive but he just knew Kylo was just...different. The boy could act beyond his age, get into meditative trances even though Boba had never taught him. He would get this look in his eyes, one that spoke of knowledge, powers, and secrets. And when no one was looking, Kylo would wear a little knowing smile. What he knew exactly, was a mystery to Fett.    
But Kylo had the heart of an angel. He was a sweet lad who went above and beyond to be a dutiful son. He looked up to Boba, would beg for tales of adventures, claiming he wants to be a great bounty hunter as well one day. Boba couldn't tell if Kylo knew that it meant murdering others. The child was still quite innocent.    
After awhile, Kylo insisted he could walk and stayed relatively near his ‘father’. He kept chattering about all the animals he could sense and how none felt mean.    
“DAD!” Kylo screamed, jumping up and down.    
“What Kylo! Don’t yell!” Boba grunted, not admitting it had startled him from his thoughts. Wounded knee forgotten, Kylo enthusiastically pointed to a ship amongst bushes. They had found the their target. Boba stepped towards it and was ready to enter, seeing the entrance wide open, when Kylo made a move to enter first.   
“Hold up, runt. You stay here, I need to make sure it’s clear.” Boba said, extending his arm to prevent the kid from moving forward. Kylo pouted and crossed his arms.   
“But daddy!” He huffed out, “l don’t feel nobody in the ship. It’s empty.” He said, standing taller. Boba rolled his eyes and motioned for Kylo to enter. The dark haired boy smiled and went inside. The ship wasn’t very large and soon they found the shipment. Fett opened up a crate and saw weapons. Most likely being sent to a group of leftover Empire members. What did the action call themselves? The...something Order. Boba could care less. All he wanted was his money. Boba entered the cockpit and saw the dead pilot sitting in the captain's chair. The impact having killed him. He could hear Kylo rummaging about, most likely searching for souvenirs to remember this mission by.    
“Oh, look what I found daddy!” Kylo said, nearly running into Boba as he left the room. In his small hands was an open box filled with...pens? And a small bottle of a dark liquid.    
“Let me take a closer look, kid.” He said, taking the box from the boy. A calligraphy set, how odd. Boba shrugged and handed it over to Kylo.    
“What is it?” The boy asked.   
“They are writing tools, Kylo. I’ll show you how to use them when we get home” Was Boba’s reply. Though he hoped Kylo would lose interest. He’d later learn that that was in vain. Kylo would take a fond interest in practicing his calligraphy.    
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
Kylo was smirking as he leaned back in his pilot chair. He had successfully killed a foolish man that had stolen from Hutt space, a huge amount of rations and ship parts. Whatever they were going to be used for, they are in better hands now, Kylo thought. He had no intention of actually returning the goods to their original owners. He’d sell the parts he had no use for and stash the rations away. You never know when the Republic, Hutts, or some other criminal organization was hot on your tail. Kylo had taken the occupation as a Bounty Hunter early on in life, his father having been one, Kylo even learned that his father was hired once by the infamous Darth Vader of the Empire. 

With the New Republic sanctioning a no weapons and warfare policy in order to keep galactic peace, it lead to criminal groups rising in the shadows of the outer rim planets and unknown space. Even mid rim planets snuck in weapons to defend themselves for any possible threats. Thirty years may have passed after the fall of the Empire, but many still felt the wounds it left behind. Paranoia had not vanquished and distrust of those in charge was still looming around.   
This meant Kylo could make a living out of misery. With the Republic hiding in the core, the rest of the galaxy was fresh prey.    
Kylo was startled out of musings when his ship began to shake violently. Kylo growled as he realized he hadn’t sensed earlier the emerging of a ship nearby.  It looked like some kind of command ship similar to the T-4a shuttles the Empire used. Behind it was two TIE Fighters. Kylo settled in and maneuvered his way out of the blasts he was receiving. He smirked, he could easily take down all three ships. With a sharp turn to his left, Kylo ducked the ship just barely missing crashing into a large meteorite. One of the ships were not so wise and followed Kylo, scraping up its side. The main ship started to fire at Kylo again and he twirled the ship out of the way. This went one for awhile, they would near Kylo only to have him swiftly shift away and cause a moment of disorientation for his enemies. He basked in the knowledge that he was one hell of a pilot. But eventually, Kylo had enough of this game and took down the TIE Fighters, leaving the shuttle alone. 

Kylo liked the ship, it looked like it had many positive features, it was quite interesting to him. The ship design was new. He decided at that moment that he’d board the ship and inspect it more intimately. Kylo managed to place himself beneath the ship and latch onto it. Leaving the cockpit, He went to open up a latch that lead to the top of the ship. As he blasted a hole through the ship, he could sense several individuals on board, four to be precise. And all four where standing ready, blasters aimed at Kylo once he entered their ship.   
“Don’t move, scum.” Said a man with bright, orange haired man. He stood tallest of them all. He had a harsh scowl on his pale face. His uniform was pristine and one of a higher ranking officer compared to those around him. “Slowly lift your hands, throw the blaster away from you.” He said. Kylo slowly nodded and did as he was told, dropping his gun then kicking it away.   
The ginger smirked and stepped closer to Kylo.    
“You made a grave error in stealing from the First Order, you will be punished for your crimes.” The man said, face mere inches away from Kylo’s face. He then swiftly turned around. “Cuff him, men.” He said, turning his back to Kylo. The others obeyed their commanding officer and moved to cuff Kylo. Kylos hand shot out and used the Force to retrieved his blaster, then without missing a beat, he grabbed the ginger. Aiming his gun at the man Kylo held he barked out, “No one move.”   
“Unhand me this instance!” The man in his grasp yelled.   
“I’d stop yelling I were you, I won’t hesitate to kill you” Kylo hissed slightly annoyed.   
“Do that, and you’ll have to answer to the First Order” The other countered, not that the threat scared Kylo.    
“Peh, as if I feared that pathetic shadow of the fallen Empire” Kylo replied.    
“You’d be a complete fool not to, but then again you did steal from us.” The captive said.    
“Order your men to lower their weapons” Kylo said, wanting this to end soon.    
“Why would I do that.” The ginger spat. A feisty one, Kylo thought. How delightful.   
“Unless you prefer a hole through your brain, you’ll do as I say” Kylo growled back. 

The ginger signalled for his officers to lower their weapons. Kylo took the opportunity to throw the man to the floor. His men reached to retrieve him. Kylo didn’t hesitate to kill all of them. All, except for the red head. The man turned his head sharply and glared at Kylo. Angry and surprised written all over his face.   
“How much do you think a First Order Officer would go for? Kylo mused “By the way,call me Kylo. And your name?” Kylo asked, eyes skimming the ship, trying to spot anything of value.    
“Hux.” The man said, barely above a whisper. Kylo smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe.....A comment and a kudo or two would be nice. Or not. I'll understand.


End file.
